


Art: Juliette and her boys

by mekare



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Kneeling, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Partial Nudity, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust Kink, Watercolors, domme!Juliette Silverton, happy subs, sub!Nick Burkhardt, sub!Sean Renard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Inspired by the sub!Renard prompts over on dreamwidth Grimm_kink. Not really a prompt fill, because they asked for different relationships.





	1. Pencil drawing and WIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS please let me know if the images don't show up for you. I haven't entirely figured out the problem (Firefox on my latop works okay, Safari on the iPad doesn't). Just in case: here is the dreamwidth link to the same art: http://mekare.dreamwidth.org/56485.html

**[Art on dreamwidth](https://mekare.dreamwidth.org/56485.html)**


	2. Final colour version




End file.
